Dead Boy's Poem Secretos Inombrables
by Amelia Danker London
Summary: Harry lo ha perdido todo gracias a una traición totalmente inesperada. Ahora después de cuatro años vuelve como profesor en Howarts para recobrar lo que le han quitado. Albus fue forzado a dejar a los que amaba y a ser llamado Paria, ¿Podra el nuevo principe de Slytherin olvidar y perdonar? Slash (HXD AXS)
1. I Recuento de Daños

"Nunca suspiro por un mundo mejor  
Ya está compuesto,  
Interpretado y dicho.

Cada pensamiento es la música que escribo  
Todo, un deseo para la noche"

El poema de Nightwish chico Muerto

I  
Recuento de Daños

El Aeropuerto Internacional de Heathrow escondía la también internacional terminal de la red flu de Londres tras una puerta con un viejo letrero que decía "Solo personal autorizado" que parecía atraer la atención de los muggles lo mismo que un baño de una gasolinera. Y fue ahí donde después de cuatro años sin ver a sus hijos Harry Potter el "Héroe salvador del mundo mágico" volvió nuevamente para quedarse.

Llegó con ganas de fumar, tantas como si no lo hubiera hecho en años, todavía con miedo de volver a pisar Reino Unido.

Pensando que estar justo ahí en ese instante no era más que uno de los muchos sueños que había tenido. Y se obligaba a recordar que estaba ahí y era real.  
Harry salió del aeropuerto vestido con suéter gris y pesado abrigo café, y unos pantalones de lana del mismo color que el abrigo, la sombra de una barba de cinco días sin rasurar, y unas ojeras de años quizás, no recordaba la última noche que pudo dormir tranquilo.

Parecía un fantasma deambulando por las calles que en algún tiempo, conoció, tomó un taxi hasta Charing Cross, el caro importe de vehículo no importó, no es como si hubiera quedado en banca rota solo porque lo parecía.

Había mandado una lechuza a Ron su único amigo, para quedar en el "Caldero Chorreante" quizás con un poco de aprensión aunque habían intercambiado correo seguido, sabía que Ron se sentía dolido por su forma de abandonar Inglaterra pero estar ahí sin sus niños, viéndolos solo de lejos, sin poder acercarse a ellos, lo hubiera matado.

Cuatro años, cuatro años, condenado a no ver ni saber de sus hijos, solo por no ceder a un vil chantaje de la persona que en ese momento se suponía que quería.

Giny Weasley, hace mucho tiempo, Giny Potter en su mejor y peor momento y ahora según sabía Giny Delacroix.

Ella era la culpable de todo aquello y quizás él al pedirle al divorcio, pero estaba tan enojado.

Giny la amorosa Giny que perdió todo ese amor, al enterarse de que Albus había sido seleccionado para Slytherin y que él no iba a hacer nada si no que no le dio la absoluta importancia que debía según ella.

Pero Harry ya lo sabía desde siempre Al había sido un Slytherin, dando batalla con astucia envolviendo a todos alrededor de su pequeño dedo. Pero también era un niño dulce que de ninguna manera toleraba la injusticia.

Lo sabía quizás Albus no era la clase de chico que se preocupaba por las personas alrededor pero daba la vida por quienes quería.

Era un Slytherin y eso no podía ni cambiarlo ni discutirlo, solo aceptarlo como un rasgo más de su personalidad.

Sin embargo Giny intento convencer a Al de presionar a su padre para ayudarlo a cambiar de casa. Y él rotundamente se negó, peor aún se opuso con orgullo y cuando llegaron las vacaciones de navidad tapizó su cuarto con los colores de la casa de serpientes, como si aclarara donde estaba su lealtad y por supuesto él lo ayudo dejando en claro que su lealtad estaba con su hijo.

Y ella empezó a verlos como enemigos poco a poco. Harry no lo hubiera creído, si no hubiera sido testigo de aquel cambio.

Ella dejó de ser la mujer de la que se enamoró para transformarse en el monstruo de sus pesadillas.

Los gritos y las discusiones con y sobre Albus fueron el pan de cada día durante las vacaciones de invierno y finalmente llegó el día que lo arruinó todo.

Cuando la observó entrar en el cuarto de Albus a hurtadillas pensando que quizás que esa guerra tal vez si le afectaba un poco tanto para observar a su hijo dormir, y velar por el.

Pobre ingenuo al curiosear por la puerta entre abierta la vio examinando su brazo, no había que ser un genio para darse cuenta lo que estaba buscando.

Nunca pudo olvidar la ira que sintió ese momento, ¿Cómo podía si quiera ella pensar que su hijo estaba marcado?

Los insultos que gritó a viva voz, ni los golpes que le dio importaron, ni que los vecinos los vieran, cuando la tomó del brazo y la echó de su casa.

Craso y estúpido error.

El taxi se detuvo y Harry interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Pagó y se bajó del vehículo, volviendo a sentir la necesidad de la nicotina alterando sus nervios y asesinando lentamente sus pulmones.

Afortunadamente una anciana gitana vendía dulces y cigarrillos sentada en la cuneta, y el casi la miraba como si fuera dios.

Cuando se pudo surtir de su vicio particular ingresó al Caldero Chorreante, varias caras voltearon a verlo, al menos ya no había odio en esos rostros como cuando salió de la isla.

Pero había mucha lástima en esas miradas, como si fuera un enfermo terminal.

Sus tripas se retorcieron, e hizo una mueca incomoda. Era increíble que esas personas lo compadecieran cuando antes lo habían acusado y juzgado sin derecho a defenderse.

Pero ahora estaba ahí por sus hijos nada más lo demás no importaba, ni la sociedad mágica, ni el mundo entero.

Una cabellera roja sentada en la barra llamó su atención y se acercó, ahí estaba Ron, tomando un trago de whiskey de fuego.

Al verlo el rostro del pelirrojo se iluminó y sonrió.

-Harry que bueno volver a verte- dijo sin contener la emoción y le dedicó un abrazo sincero.

Lo invitó a sentarse y le pidió una copa a Harry.

Ron su casi hermano, él que le creyó sin pruebas y se buscó tantos problemas solo para apoyarlo en aquella horrible tempestad.

-Gracias Ron, no sabes cuánto los extrañé a ti, a Herms y a mis hijos, no puedo creer que después de tantos años pueda volver a verlos.-

Después de aquel día en que dos trabajadores del ministerio lo sacaron de su casa y le obligaron a acompañarlos, no volvió a ver a sus hijos.

-Oh Harry - Suspiró Ron con tristeza.

-Ah pasado algo, no me digas que no anularon la sentencia- expresó su mayor miedo en voz alta y ante la falta de reacción de su amigo se sintió intimidado -Ron por favor di algo que me muero- suplicó Harry desesperado.

No podían prometer dejarlo ver a sus niños y luego simplemente dejarlo así.

-No Harry la sentencia fue anulada, es solo que... - Ron titubeó incómodo -No será fácil Harry, lo que Giny les hizo a esos niños fue mil veces peor que lo que te hizo a ti-

"Mil veces peor" esa frase se repitió en su mente como un eco gritado tan fuerte que anuló cualquier pensamiento, apretó los puños con fuerza y su rostro se tornó rojo

-¡Si esa perra le tocó un cabello a mis hijos Ron, yo...!-

-No los lastimó Harry, al menos no así- lo interrumpió -Ella no lo hizo ni cuando dijo que los golpeabas, ella al parecer consiguió que alguien alterara las fotos que usó como prueba -

-Eso no quita que sea un monstruo Ron- dijo a recordar las fotos de sus hijos con golpes y moretones que presentó en el juicio. Se veían tan reales que ciego de ira la amenazó en pleno juicio.

Una acción muy Gryffindor y muy estúpida.

-Lo sé Harry, no puedo creer que mi dulce hermanita se haya convertido en eso, no puedo ni reconocerla. Mis padres no dejan de llorar y preguntarse qué hicieron mal-

-Dime Ron ¿Que hizo? No me des más largas te juro que no culpo a nadie más que a ella- Lo presionó harto de las sorpresas todas habían sido malas los últimos años.

-Cortó nuestros lazos familiares con Albus, ante la magia y el ministerio Albus dejó de ser un Weasley, eso es peor que cuando el ministerio separó tus lazos con los chicos. Porque tus hijos pueden recuperar tu apellido cuando sean mayores de edad, pero Albus nunca volverá a ser un Weasley-

Harry palideció, no podía imaginar a su hijo echado a la calle sin familia que vieran por él. Ni Walburga Black había cortado los lazos de Sirius, eso estaba visto como el acto más mísero e inhumano que una madre pudiera cometer en el mundo mágico.

-Esa perra le hizo eso a mi hijo, ¿Donde está Albus?, ¿Que ha sido de él?, Dime que no le han perdido la pista- preguntó desesperado, sintiendo que se le iba el alma del cuerpo y por el rostro de su amigo supo que no le iba a agradar la respuesta.

-El ministerio lo dio en adopción y nadie sabe que trampa hizo o a quien soborno Draco Malfoy, pero él lo adoptó-

Por la mente de Harry pasaron miles de recuerdos de su época con los Dursley, no podía ni imaginar a su Albus viviendo la misma pesadilla que él mismo.

-¿Como lo tratan? Ese hijo de puta lo ha de usar para vengarse de mí- soltó venenoso.

-No te mentiré Harry, Draco Malfoy no lo maltrata, al contrario lo consiente hasta malcriarlo, lo llena de regalos y cumple cada uno de sus caprichos. Tanto que se ha vuelto un niño arrogante, y consentido. Según como cuenta Neville, entre él y Scorpius Malfoy controlan Slytherin y amenazan a las demás casas-

Eso no le sorprendía Albus siempre fue un niño algo orgulloso y ambicioso, era obvio que sin orientación y a sus anchas terminara siendo así. Pero tan bien conocía a su Al que sabía que en algún lugar estaba el niño que le había a su manera pedido su opinión sobre Slytherin antes de tomar en expreso de Howarts.

El que lo volvía a sorprender era Malfoy, ¿Realmente había conservado su rencor de hace años?, ¿Tanto para poner a su propio hijo en contra?

-Ron ¿Tú crees que Albus me odie?- preguntó sintiéndose abrumado de alguna manera pensó que cuando anularan la sentencia todo se iba arreglar, estaba claro que iba a hacer falta más que eso.

-No sé Harry, solo recuerdo hace un año haber visto a toda la familia y a Albus comprando libros en Flourish &amp; Blotts y tu hijo los miraba con adoración y les llamaba padre y madre a Malfoy y a su esposa- le respondió.

-Voy a recuperar a mis hijos Ron, haré que aprendan de una vez a no meterse jamás con ellos- dijo sintiendo la amenaza desde el fondo de su corazón.

–Pero dime, ¿Qué ha sido de James y Lilí?- preguntó desconcertado ante el incierto destino de sus hijos, tanto dolor había causado repentinamente alguien que había amado no podía comprenderlo, para él era ilógico concebir un parecido entre Ginny la joven de que se enamoró y aquel ser que simplemente no había parado hasta lastimar a todos los que la rodeaban.

Ron esbozó una sonrisa –-Si no fuera por James tu no estarías aquí ahora, fue muy valiente, se escapó de la casa de Giny a los quince, estuvo todo el tiempo escondido en una habitación del caldero chorreante, gracias a Neville y a Hannah, solo salía de su escondite para ir a Howarts y después desaparecía otra vez, hizo sufrir al ministerio y a muchos de nosotros durante dos años- dijo soltando una risa con una sombra de tristeza.

-James intentó testificar con veritaserum en cuanto cumplió los 17 con respecto tu caso pero Ginny se adelantó y te concedió el perdón, alegando que creía que estabas bajo alguna especie de maldición esos días y que creía que ya no eras peligroso- continuó el pelirrojo.

-Fue una táctica para que no la encerraran en Azkaban, pero gracias ello mi fortuna regresó y la separación de lazos con mis hijos se rompió, solo me preocupa James, tengo miedo de que corte sus lazos con él, no tanto porque valga como madre pero no quiero que pierda a sus tíos y abuelos también- Harry dijo aterrado.

-No te preocupes ella está convencida de puede hacerlo volver, está más ocupada buscándolo que tratando de hacerle algún tipo de daño tu sabes que James siempre fue su favorito, pero igual no te preocupes renta una casa frente a Sortilegios Weasley con su fideicomiso-

-¿Por qué no vive con ustedes?- Preguntó Harry sorprendido.

-Veras James no quiere, está un tanto resentido con nosotros, piensa que si hubiéramos confiado más en ti y en Al, todo esto su hubiera evitado, y bueno… quizás tiene razón, incluso yo tal vez no me equivoque contigo, pero por Merlín si no me equivoque con Al y ahora es un Malfoy- la voz de Ron estaba cargada de culpa.

Harry no pudo decir nada esto, había que reconocer que el rencor de James era justificado, si mas no recordaba los Weasley's más neutrales recomendaban mandar estudiar a Albus a Beauxbatons.

-Pero no creo que se niegue a hablar contigo él siempre te ha admirado ¿Sabes?- trató de animarlo Ron.

-Me admiraba en el tiempo en que no dejaba que imbéciles del ministerio se metieran con ellos-Lo cierto es que aquella experiencia estaba acabando poco a poco con su fe en sí mismo, que ya no podía ni creer, que alguien pudiera tenerla también.

-James te quiere si no hubiera hecho lo que hizo, además te necesita, aunque no nos habla mucho se nota que no la pasó muy bien con Ginny y Delacroix-

-Delacroix. No entiendo a ese hombre y sus razones para arruinar mi vida-

René Delacroix, aquel francés salido de Merlín sabrá donde, no solo era el actual esposo de Ginny si no también fue el abogado que convenció al Wizengamot de que era un peligro para Ginny, para sus hijos y casi para la sociedad, tomando en cuenta que estuvo a punto de ir a Azkaban.

Frente al mundo desfilaron, fotos de alguna manera modificadas con gran habilidad, recuerdos en pensadero alterados casi tan genuinos que si Harry no hubiera tenido sus propios recuerdos, se hubiera condenado a sí mismo. Testigos comprados y empleados del ministerio sobornados, todos unidos en farsa solo para hundirlo social y moralmente.

Y lo lograron, no completamente, gracias a Hermione, pero aunque libre su existencia se arruinó casi cuatro años.

-Y no te va gustar saber que han convencido a Lily de que eres culpable de todo lo que se te acusa y quizás de que toda la familia está de tu lado, la pobre Lily nos tiene miedo y ni se nos acerca. Seguro ellos no estarán contentos con tu presencia aquí y además noticias de los diarios de tu posible inocencia se han acumulado bastante, hay mucha gente que ha dejado de creer en Ginny-

La cereza del pastel del Drama su hijita le tenía miedo.

-Ojala que cuando me vean les duela darse cuenta que tratar de hundirme solo fue una pérdida de tiempo y recursos- la mirada de Harry se volvió belicosa, quizás cuando llegó estaba nervioso e inseguro pero ahora que había tanteado el terreno, naturalmente había vuelto su instinto de lucha.

–-Recuperare mi vida Ron- y por primera vez el mismo creyó en las palabras que salían de su boca.

Al salir del Caldero Chorreante dio un vistazo al segundo piso, y pensó en James refugiado ahí, protegido por Neville y Hannah, instintivamente busco en su chaqueta la cajetilla de cigarros que había acabado de comprar la miró detenidamente y la tiró un bote de basura cercano.

-Dicen que la oficina de Aurores te ha ofrecido de nuevo la oficina del Jefe- inició Ron de nuevo la conversación mientras caminaban por el callejón Diagon.

-No la aceptare, no lo vas a creer McGonagall me envió una lechuza con una oferta interesante, al parecer está renovando profesores- dijo Harry, mientras se perdían entre el gentío.

Había vuelto a Inglaterra.

Albus Severus Potter-Weasley ese había sido su nombre un tiempo pero un trágico día un grupo de personas le robaron el apellido Potter y también ese día perdió a su padre, luego su madre le arrebato el apellido Weasley y perdió a toda su familia, solo fue Albus Severus un tiempo, un horrible tiempo.

Y después llegó ella y lo salvó y le dio un nuevo nombre Albus Severus Malfoy-Greengrass, y le dio a Scorpius su mejor amigo y a Draco su padre, ella fue todo lo que soñó en una madre, la única persona que le dijo "Vales mucho".

Y ahora estaba de pie ante su tumba, se preguntó cuantas cosas puede perder una persona a lo largo de su vida, pero irónicamente a pesar que había muerto la sentía cerca de él diciéndole "No te rindas" y solo por eso no se dejaba caer.

Draco su padre lo abrazó y sintió a Scorpius juntó a él, el pasto verde alrededor de la cripta de los Malfoy y el viento sereno eran como si ella estuviera con ellos, desde que ella había muerto se despedían antes de ir a Howarts y la saludaban al regreso y siempre esos días eran soleados y calmados.

En definitivamente su madre estaba con ellos, sintió el calor de su padre y de Scorpius abrazándolo, ellos estaban tan tristes como él, especialmente ese día.  
Ya había leído la noticia sobre su regreso en el Profeta, si era sincero no sabía que sentir sobre eso. Pero estaba seguro de algo esas personas que estaban con él eran su familia y nunca los abandonaría como fue abandonado él.

Sintió el calor de la cercanía de su padre perderse.

-Es hora de entrar ya está listo el equipaje y el abuelo nos espera- Dijo finalmente su padre.

Albus asintió y Scorpius y él le siguieron al interior de la casa.

-Otro día hermoso, espero que siempre sea así cuando visitemos a Madre- dijo Scorpius

-Si sería genial que no fuera una coincidencia y todos los días que la veamos sean perfectos- dijo Albus observando la pacífica sonrisa de Scorpius, no podía creer todas las veces en que pensó que desaparecería esa sonrisa para siempre desde que se conocieron. Aunque había que reconocer que su esfuerzo le había costado que siguiera perfectamente donde estaba.

Draco revolvió el cabello de Albus

-Yo creo que siempre será así mientras guarden su memoria con respeto-

Albus soltó un gruñido y Scorpius rió por lo bajo. Albus odiaba que despeinaran su de por si indomable cabello y Draco tenía debilidad por eso.

En realidad era una tentación que tenía desde Howarts con el padre biológico de Albus y no podía evitar hacerlo desde que Albus se había vuelto oficialmente su hijo. Además los gruñidos y pucheros que hacía en consecuencia lo animaban.

-Algún día dejarás de hacer eso, no tengo cinco años Padre- se quejó.

-No puede evitarlo Albus es que eres tan adorable- se burló Scorpius revolviendo su cabello también.

-Adorable vas a quedar tú cuándo termine contigo- Gruñó Albus y echó a correr tras de Scorpius.

Draco se quedó mirándolos quizás en un principió la idea de adoptar a Albus le había parecido una locura de Astoria, pero entre la presión de su mujer y su hijo que parecía enfermar ante la idea de que su mejor amigo se quedará solo en un orfanato, terminó por intentarlo y para su sorpresa después de infinidad de papeleo y pruebas le concedieron la adopción.

Y ahora no se arrepentía Albus había amado a Astoria como una madre y eso lo hizo amar a Albus.

Albus no era un clon de su padre entendía las costumbres de la casa y se adaptaba, se ganaba el cariño de su nueva familia con astucia y algo de elegancia, además era un Slytherin.

Incluso defendía y trataba con el mismo respeto que Scorpius el apellido Malfoy y el escudo familiar.

Albus para todos era un Malfoy y si Potter lo quería de regreso no le sería tan fácil, no le quitarían a uno de sus hijos sin pelear.

La voz de su padre lo sacó de sus pensamientos

–-¡Albus y Scorpius Malfoy, que les he dicho sobre correr por la casa como si fueran animales salvajes!-

Caminó hasta el vestíbulo acostumbrado ya a aquellas rabietas de su padre, eran comunes desde que sus hijos habían entrado a la adolescencia.

-No padre solo son un par de adolecentes comportándose como niños- se unió

Draco mientras sus hijos mascullaban que ya no eran unos niños.

De pronto Scorpius miró a su alrededor -¿Qué la abuela no vendrá?- preguntó curioso.

-La abuela está en la casa de los Greengrass con sus otros abuelos, al parecer Lina tuvo otro de sus ataques de melancolía y quiso hacerle compañía, dijo que les escribiría en cuanto le fuera posible, también dijo que se comportaran a la altura y no se metieran en problemas- Anunció Lucius.

Albus hizo un gesto decepcionado le encantaba presumir a su familia frente a sus amigos, siempre se sentían envidiosos al verlos juntos, le encantaba el amor y los mimos que le prodigaban ante todos dejando en claro que era uno más de la familia y no solo un niño adoptado.

-No te preocupes seguro que lo compensará- dijo Scorpius casi leyendo su mente.

A veces Scorpius era en sí otra extensión de sí mismo.

-Su abuela los sobre consiente mucho debí mandarlos a Dumstrang en cuanto pude- se quejó Draco.

-No podrías vivir sin nosotros Padre, ni siquiera puedes dejarnos en Howarts sin correr tras nosotros- respondió Albus con aire juguetón.

-Corro tras ustedes por no puedo estar seguro de que no se van metiendo en problemas como un par de Gryffindors- se quejó Draco y después añadió -Y no esperen compasión alguna de mí solo por ser su profesor, insisto en que sean un ejemplo para sus compañeros de lo que es un verdadero alumno de Slytherin-

-No te preocupes Padre te prometo que te sentirás orgulloso- dijo Scorpius y Albus cruzó una mirada cómplice con él.

-Me pregunto ¿Qué cara pondrá el profesor Longbottom cuando vea a nuestro nuevo profesor de Historia de la magia?- preguntó Scorpius.

-Oh de seguro será algo memorable de eso estoy seguro es una lástima que no esté presente para verlo- sonrió Lucius con perversidad.

Merlín sabía que odiaba que su hijo estuviera trabajando como un profesor, pero sabía también que era necesario.

Que sus razones eran por demás validas y no podía quejarse, además siempre estaba el consuelo de las pequeñas satisfacciones como el coraje que haría Neville Longbottom al ver a otro Malfoy más en Howarts.

-Supongo que intentará invocar el espíritu de Binns de ultratumba- se burló Draco.

-Lo más seguro es que crea que es un complot mortífago o algo así- añadió Scorpius.

-Scor incluso si parpadeas Longbottom piensa que es un complot mortífago o algo así- contestó Albus

-Siempre fue así de patético, en fin es hora de irnos, será mejor que no olviden nada porque bajo ninguna circunstancia regresaremos a esta casa hasta vacaciones- Draco terminó con la conversación.

La familia salió y Albus miró atrás un segundo para despedirse de su madre, si ella viera lo que había logrado en Howarts de seguro estaría orgullosa.

En la plataforma 9¾ de King's Cross un impaciente James Potter en jeans deslavados y una playera de los Cannons, esperaba a su padre sin creer que lo había hecho, en realidad lo había hecho, realmente él había vuelto libre y sin cargos.

Una victoria a medias pero estaba tranquilo, habría sido muy extraño meter a su madre a Azkaban.

-¡Hey James! -

El sonido tan familiar y a la vez entrañable de esa voz le erizó los cabellos y como si le hubieran lanzado un rayo se espabiló y empezó a buscar con la mirada al dueño de esa voz.

Lo encontró acercándose rápidamente a su izquierda, sorteando gente para llegar lo más pronto posible hasta él y antes de darse cuenta James se encontró haciendo lo mismo.

Cuando se encontraron a mitad de camino intercambiaron un efusivo abrazo en el que se dijeron las cosas que no pudieron decirse por que parecían hacerse nudo en la garganta.

Se separaron para observarse mutuamente era increíble lo mucho que habían cambiado.

Harry no pudo reconocer en James al niño que habían alejado de él, era mucho más alto, su cabello rojo estaba mucho más largo y recogido en una coleta, también sus ojos verdes habían dejado la intensidad de la inocencia para volverse más adultos con una sombra que solo tenían aquellos que habían vivido demasiado esa bruma que él mismo descubrió la mañana siguiente a la Batalla de Howarts.

James ya no era un niño y mucho temía que había dejado de serlo antes de cumplir los diecisiete.

James por su parte veía en su padre un hombre con arrugas en sus párpados y ojeras, lo vio herido y agotado moralmente, pero había algo en su porte y su gesto que le decía que todavía estaba dispuesto a dar batalla y también deseaba que así fuera porque en Howarts, no la tendría fácil y Albus no se la iba a dejar fácil tampoco.

Su padre vestía una túnica gris y unos pantalones de lana del mismo color bajo la túnica se asomaban una corbata granate y una camisa blanca de manga larga y llevaba una maleta.

Eso confirmaba los rumores el nuevo profesor de Defensa era su padre y si ese rumor era cierto no sería muy feliz cuando conociera al reemplazo del profesor Binns que después de mucho tiempo se había retirado al más allá.

-James estas enorme y te ves como todo un hombre- Harry rompió el silencio.

-Y tú te ves más viejo- bromeó James.

-Muy gracioso, déjame decirte que en Ibiza me llamaban galán maduro- se burló Harry guiñándole el ojo a su hijo.

-Oh si eras el terror del ancianato- respondió James aún sin creer que estaba ahí con su padre intercambiando bromas como si nada.

-Causaba muchos infartos- Harry le siguió el juego.

-Es una lástima que Pomfrey se haya jubilado harían buena pareja, pero queda McGonagall si te interesa-

-No gracias hijo creo que soportaré la tentación, pero ya hablando en serio, cuéntame ¿Cómo has estado?- cambió de tono Harry sinceramente preocupado.

-Es una historia muy larga y no creo que tengamos tiempo; pero si soy sincero cuando digo que muchas veces fue como un crucio en las bolas- respondió James con tono cabizbajo.

Harry asintió comprendiendo -Pero quiero que nos tomemos un día para platicar- advirtió sin querer quitar el dedo del renglón.

-Bueno ahora que eres profesor podemos tomar un fin de semana para conversar- James concedió.

-Se suponía que era una sorpresa-

-Pues para medio Howarts no lo es créeme, digamos que un buen contacto nos filtró las listas de la nueva plantilla de profesores.- La sonrisa arrogante de James fue monumental.

Harry le dio un coscorrón a su hijo y le advirtió -Espero que ese contacto tuyo no filtre más cosas y menos un examen si no tú y yo tendremos muchos problemas hijo mío-

-No te preocupes papá es un contacto muy aburrido, algo cascarrabias y bastante críptico.- Se defendió James gruñendo por lo bajo de echo ese tonto solo compartía la información más jugosa si le convenía.

-Me recuerda a querido profesor Snape solo le falta el sarcasmo cada minuto-rememoró Harry.

James se rió con ganas -Pues el sarcasmo no le falta tampoco. Le voy a decir eso la próxima vez que lo vea-

-No puedo imaginar un pequeño Snape en Howarts, ¿Tú crees que le dé clase?-

-Pues eso es seguro le darás clase a ese, a una Snape y un Snape será tu colega- respondió James.

Harry se quedó intrigado pero antes de preguntar una cabeza pelirroja se asomó por la columna que era la entrada del andén 9¾ y al verlos salió emocionado.

-Tío Harry que gusto verte te vez menos saludable que la última vez que te vi- saludo Fred hijo de George Weasley y mejor amigo de su hijo.

-Y tú estás más idiota cada vez que te veo- Gruñó James.

\- Intentaba ser amable, no le dije que se ve como la mier...-

-¡Fred!- lo calló James -Tienes la amabilidad de un troll-

Harry soltó un ronquido de risa. -Fred incluso extrañé tus modales de troll- esbozó una sonrisa cariñosa. Tanto tiempo sin eso. Harry no podía creerlo.

Fred iba a decir algo cuando sus ojos se abrieron ilusionados tanto que parecía un elfo doméstico.

-Profesor Snape- dijo en una perfecta imitación de uno.

Y Harry dio la vuelta para enfrentar a aquel hombre.

La última vez que Había visto a Darius Snape fue en el funeral de su padre Severus Snape. Recordaba estar tan impactado como todos cuando vieron al muchacho larguirucho de ojos y cabellos negros como su padre, pero con rasgos asiáticos como la elegante mujer japonesa que lo llevaba de la mano como dándose apoyo mutuo.

Nadie hubiera sospechado que era hijo de Severus Snape si no fuera por la desgracia de haber heredado la nariz del ex director de Howarts y por el apasionado de gesto de patear la lápida y gritarle maldiciones en japonés que por su tono de voz debieron ser terribles, para después caer de rodillas y llorar desconsolado.

Increíblemente drástico como su padre.

Hubo parte de él que incluso pensó en consolarlo pero Narcisa Malfoy y la madre del chico lo hicieron antes de que su sangre Gryffindor lo obligara a hacer una tontería.

Sin embargo el hombre ante él no tenía nada que ver con el muchacho de hacia tanto tiempo. Su herencia inglesa parecía haber aflorado con los años y se parecía más su padre solo que con los rasgos más finos y los ojos levemente rasgados. En oposición a su progenitor su cabello era largo hasta la cadera y lustroso, recogido en una coleta baja, dejando dos mechones larguísimos caer sobre sus hombros, a pesar de usar túnica negra el corte era elegante y la llevaba con tal porte que parecía un aristócrata de sangre pura y no un maestro de Howarts.

-Profesor Snape mi más sinceras felicitaciones por su plaza- dijo Fred con ese aire de elfo domestico.

Mientras James educadamente hacía una pequeña reverencia y decía –Profesor Snape bienvenido a Howarts- con educación pero sin mostrarse zalamero, como si aquello fuera una costumbre, una que no recordaba Harry que tuviera.

Fred miró curioso alrededor como buscando a lago y preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa sonrojándose un poco – Y la adorable Denébola, ¿No lo acompaña?-

Contrario a lo que esperaba Snape se rió abiertamente –Honestamente Fred Weasley solo tú puedes llamar adorable a mi hija- dijo con una expresión risueña -Pero si te interesa se adelantó, dijo que los líderes y sus segundos tienen la costumbre de llegar primero y discutir esos temas secretos de la sociedad de estudiantes-

De pronto James miró a Fred de arriba abajo percatándose de algo que Harry no comprendía –Fred no estás usando uniforme ¿Por qué no estás usando uniforme? Y ¿Por qué no estás ahí haciendo en mi nombre "lo que se supone que yo debó hacer pero no puedo porque estoy recibiendo a mi padre después de cuatro años"?- lo reprendió de repente.

-Oh ¿Eso es lo que tenía que hacer?, se me había olvidado por completo- dijo teniendo el decoro de parecer algo avergonzado.

James se dio un golpe en la frente –Vamos rápido, antes de que se me ocurra mandarte a Slytherin con un moño de regalo- farfulló y se giró a ver a su padre –Lo siento tengo que evitar una guerra de casas te importa si nos vemos luego-

Harry lo miró con muchas dudas en su cara –Te prometo que te explicaré todo pero esto es importante- dijo a modo de despedida mientras se apuntaba con la varita y atravesaba la columna cuando lo último que vio Harry fue la túnica de James supuso que su hijo se había puesto el uniforme a golpe de varita.

Una sonrisa jugaba en los labios de Snape, mientras los veía partir y después lo miró –Chicos, la vida lo es todo menos aburrida con ellos ¿No?- le dijo y Harry asintió algo nervioso, nunca creyó que el hijo del hombre que menos lo tenía en gracia a pesar de ser un héroe de guerra le hablaría de esa manera.

-Supongo que las presentaciones no son necesarios yo sé quién es usted Señor Potter y usted sabe quién soy yo, creo que media Inglaterra conoce al chico que pateó la lapida de Severus Snape- dijo con un tono educado.

-Si estuve ahí, por cierto Felicitaciones por su puesto- dijo sintiendo esa conversación cada vez más bizarra, aunque no tan incómoda por lo menos de principio.

-Lo mismo digo Felicitaciones Profesor Potter, por su puesto y por su regreso, ningún padre merece estar lejos de sus hijos- dijo y lo miró como si lo comprendiera.

Harry se sintió algo molesto por ello, pero supuso que se refería quizás a su propio padre al que estaba seguro no pudo disfrutar tanto como hubiera querido.

-No nadie lo merece, Snape- dijo sin saber que más decir.

-Bueno Potter tras esa columna esta una nueva oportunidad no es así, así no le quitaré el tiempo que puede estar usando en aprovecharla al máximo- le dijo.

Y Harry asintió mirando aquella pared tan emocionado como su primer día en Howarts, apretó los puños y agarro valor antes de atravesarla e ir tras de la oportunidad aguardaba tras esa pared.


	2. II Historias de viaje

II

**Historias de viaje.**

_...Mi madre... ¿Me abrazaba_

_Cuando estábamos ahí afuera? _

_Mi padre... mi padre me gustaba,_

_Él me gustaba._

_¿A alguien le importa? _

_Entiende en lo que me he convertido,_

_No era mi proyecto _

_Y por todas partes la gente piensa_

_Que soy mejor de lo que soy..._

_Oda a mi familia _

_Los Arándanos _

Harry miró a su alrededor, era como volver a sus tiempos de la escuela sin embargo las únicas caras conocidas eran las de los adultos.

Podía ver a casi todos los Weasley ahí, también estaban Luna Lovegood y su esposo era extraño sus gemelos no estaban por ningún lado.

Más al fondo vio a Malfoy y a su padre hablando con Daphne Greengrass y su esposo Adrián Pucey.

Había con ellos una chica de cabello tan rubio como el de su madre con el uniforme de Slytherin otros años la había visto, había ingresado junto con James, Desirée Pucey.

Pero ningún rastro del hijo de Malfoy o de Albus.

-Harry- Un alegre Ron se acercó a saludarlo -¿Qué tal tu encuentro con James?- preguntó.

-Pues bastante bien se alegra de verme y me felicitó por ser su profesor, al parecer ya lo sabía-

James había accedido a encontrarlo ahí con la condición de que ningún otro más se uniera a la reunión, al parecer cuando Ron le había dicho que James estaba resentido con los Weasley no era broma, eso sin contar el aire de secretismo que se cargaba, siempre había tenido talento para saber cuando algo pasaba y su anterior conversación le decía que pasaba algo.

-Ya sabes nada permanece oculto en Hogwarts- dijo Ron –-Recuerdas cuando Alicia Spinnet hizo ese hechizo para agrandarse los senos y todos lo sabíamos desde antes e iniciamos esa tonta apuesta sobre de que tamaño…-

-Ronald Weasley espero que no estés contando esa estúpido historia sobre la aún más estúpida apuesta sobre el tamaño de los pechos de Alicia Spinnet, por que puedo recordarte la maldición de furúnculos en el trasero en que terminó su tontada- amenazó Hermione Granger parada tras de su marido con expresión severa.

La esposa de Ronald Weasley y el gran apoyo de Harry durante el juicio, no había dejado de regañarlos nunca pero así la querían, ella giró a ver a Harry y sonrió emocionada y lo abrazó fuertemente.

-Qué bueno que estás de vuelta, te hemos extrañado tanto y tus hijos en serio te necesitan, no sabes cuánto- dijo Hermione con la voz a punto de llorar abrumada por las emociones.

-Sí, Ron ya me dio un avance de como son las cosas, no me imagino a Albus siendo un Malfoy y aunque sé que James hizo lo correcto no puedo pensar que algo oculta- dijo Harry preocupado.

-Pues creo que unas dudas se te van a despejar porque justo allá están tu hijo y James- Dijo señalando un punto justo al lado del tren.

Ahí estaba Albus igual ya no era un niño tenía quince años, aún así era más bajo que las personas que lo rodeaban y más delgado, tenía un aire quizás más intelectual y estaba mirando a James con algo rencor, y por sus gestos era obvio que algo le estaba reclamando.

Tal como decían Al no se veía nada descuidado, la capa que llevaba por encima del uniforme era fina con broches plateados al cuello y su cabello estaba cortado en un estilo moderno y elegante, como si su rebeldía natural fuera algo a propósito.

Al lado de él estaba Scorpius Malfoy más alto que Albus y con un cuerpo más atlético del que su padre llegó a tener en Hogwarts y miraba a James de una manera inquisitiva. Pensó por un momento que estaban buscando problemas pero el gesto de disculpa de James y posterior regaño de él mismo a Fred le hizo sospechar otra cosa.

Además no solo estaban ellos cuatro habían además un chico y una chica de Ravenclow, el chico se veía como una especie de estrella juvenil y varias chicas lo veían endiosadas, la chica parecía tener el aire intelectual propio de su casa pero sus gestos delataba una personalidad muy fuerte, sabía que la había visto antes en la estación pero no la recordaba.

Y además dos Hufflepuff un chica con uniforme de hombre, pero no había manera de confundirla con uno, su cabello era largo y lleno de bucles rubios muy cerrados y su rasgos muy femeninos, además era incluso más bajita que Albus. Estaba acompañada de Lorcan Scamander el hijo de Luna, de cabellos casi tan rubios como los de su madre y una mirada vivaz y analítica, que le recordaba al difunto Fred Weasley.

Dos de cada casa, los lideres y sus segundos regañando a James por llegar tarde.

-La sociedad de alumnos- se dijo Harry en voz alta.

-La mafia de Hogwarts dirás- le aclaró Hermione viendo con reprobación al grupito frente a ella.

-¿Mafia?- preguntó extrañado sin dejar de ver a ese grupo.

-Sí aunque no lo parezca ese grupito ha logrado echar a los dos directores antes de McGonagall, incluso a Caín Redstone el famoso ex auror, no sabes como quedó el pobre hombre estaba desconsolado incluso empezó a beber- dijo Ron.

Recordaba a Caín como un hombre inteligente y amable, amoroso con su esposa y padre de dos hijos también Aurores, le había enseñado tanto ¿Realmente ese grupo de muchachos, lo habían echado de Hogwarts?

-McGonagall es un hueso duro de roer y yo estaré ahí todas estas intrigas y secretitos se terminan ahora- dijo Harry con decisión.

Los muchachos subieron al tren antes que todos y mientras pasaban los otros chicos les abrían el paso y les hacían reverencia, los miraban con mucho respeto y Harry se dio cuenta que había ahí una fuerza de temer.

-Espero que así sea Harry incluso mi Rose anda en esto y no me dice nada, el único pretexto al que se aferra es a que están intentando acabar con la guerra de casas, pero las cosas que se oyen de ellos son bastante oscuras, tienes que detenerlos antes de que alguien salga lastimado, nosotros te ayudaremos en todo lo que se pueda- dijo Hermione desesperada.

Y Harry se dio cuenta de solo Hugo estaba con sus primos. Ningún rastro había de Rose.

Y él la abrazó para tranquilizarla.

-No te preocupes estoy aquí para recuperar a mis hijos sin importar que, aún si significa destruir su pequeña organización a pedazos, al final ellos comprenderán que es necesario- lo creía en el fondo de su corazón, James lo había liberado, había notado un alma pura en él, ninguno de sus hijos era un monstruo.

Cuando todos los alumnos subieron al Tren Harry se despidió de sus amigos y los calmó una vez más tomó su maleta y subió al Expreso de Hogwarts.

Y ahí fue cuando lo vio recargado en una de las paredes dentro del vagón esperando, Draco Malfoy dirigió su mirada hacía él y se acercó con decisión.

Scorpius suspiró cansado, la tarea que le habían dado no era poca cosa, por lo menos habría que tratar con una cuarta parte de Hogwarts y sabía por experiencia propia que los idiotas eran una gran mayoría.

Sin embargo se dispuso hacerlo los terceros al mando ya se habían adelantado y habían abordado el tren revisando vagones para no encontrar ninguna estúpida broma pesada, y estaban organizado a los alumnos por grado en los vagones.

De manera que los nuevos no hicieran grupitos de tal o cual casa, Merlín sabía cuáles eran las ideas que traían desde sus hogares.

El trabajo quizás más pesado de la sociedad de estudiantes era liberar de prejuicios las mentecitas de los nuevos, aunque generalmente se limitaran a sugerirles tomar sus propios juicios y verlos aprender a tropiezos que ninguna estupidez sería apoyada ni tolerada por sus mayores, limpiar sus desastres terminaba siendo agotador, porque finalmente existían para apoyar a esos pequeños desagradecidos.

En eso estaba pensando cuando se encontró a su padre y a Harry Potter frente a frente, sabía que no se llevaban muy bien que digamos y el abuelo Lucius casi lo odiaba.

Sin embargo, se metió en un vagón cercano y se quedó quieto escuchando. Tenía que saber si la conducta de su padre y Potter sería un problema para la sociedad de alumnos, esperaba que no porque la sociedad no se tomaba a juego las amenazas. Habían hecho un juramento.

-Potter es bueno encontrarte- dijo su padre con un tono que para Scorpius significaba malas noticias -Espero que no te moleste que haya pasado a buscar primero antes de empezaras a seguirme con capas de invisibilidad, como es tu costumbre -continuó su Padre.

Scorpius sacó de su chaqueta una pluma fuente y una libreta, y anotó con pulcra letra "Capa de invisibilidad, tomar medidas."

-Y porque habría de hacer yo eso Malfoy-

Preguntó el señor Potter, la forma en que dijo su apellido molestó bastante a Scorpius pues ni modo a su hijo le enorgullecía así que podía joderse.

-Porque eres el padre biológico de Albus y al menos que seas tan cerdo como esa mujer a la que nunca le daré el título que nunca se ganó, estoy seguro que es lo que harás, incluso sé lo que estas pensando- dijo su padre mirando al Señor Potter amenazante, era una faceta que nunca había visto de su padre, un descubrimiento curioso.

-En serio y que se supone que cree que pienso el omnipotente Draco Malfoy- dijo ese hombre sarcástico.

Scorpius frunció el ceño, llevarse mal era poco entre ellos. Esperaba que no se liaran a golpes como un par de salvajes, eso sería decepcionante por ambas partes.

-Piensas que adopte a tu hijo por que te odio, que quizás le he hablado mal de ti, que como la comadreja de tu ex mujer porque esa perra no es nada de MI HIJO-remarcó la palabra- quizás también piensas que lo marcamos y le enseñamos a ser un mortífago, eso piensas y no esa nada más que pura mierda Potter- dijo su padre.

Y él corazón de Scorpius sintió un golpe de dolor si ese hombre pensaba eso no haría más que herir a Albus y eso sería peor que lastimar a la sociedad. Eso para Scorpius sería un sacrilegio, nada debía dañar a Albus eso debía de ser una ley sagrada e inquebrantable según él.

-Y ¿Qué es la verdad Malfoy?, incluso sabes decirla- respondió Potter.

Pero Scorpius detectó un tono herido en su voz, era la verdad, era lo que pensaba o lo que creía creer.

-La verdad es sencilla, adopte a Albus porque mi hijo lo adora, porque yo lo adoro, no necesito meterle ideas en la cabeza porque por si solo es un hijo perfecto y no puedo pedir más-

-Malfoy tu pretendes...-

-Cállate Potter-lo interrumpió -Voy a dejar las cosas en claro aquí y ahora y voy a empezar diciéndote que pienso que tu familia fue muy estúpida al despreciarlo y no me refiero a la ruptura de lazos. Y por eso mismo escúchame bien. No te lo llevaras es mi hijo, un Malfoy.-

-¡Como te atreves es mi hijo tengo derecho a verlo! Pase cuatro años sufriendo, sin saber nada de él y de sus hermanos mientras la gente se los dividía como botín de guerra. ¡No voy a permitir que me lo vuelvan a quitar!- Le gritó Potter y Scorpius preparó su varita por si empezaban a golpearse.

-Lo sé y no me opondré a que lo veas si eso es lo que él quiere, pero siempre será mi hijo y es más feliz de lo que sería en lugar donde solo es juzgado por eso te repito ¡No dejaré que te lleves a mi hijo!-

Sin embargo el señor Potter solo se quedó observándolo como si tratará de descubrir algún significado oculto en aquellas palabras.

-Y una cosa más si volviste a romperle el corazón, Voldemort no se comparará a lo que voy a hacerte, nada de lo hayas sufrido se comparará a lo que tendrás que pagar si dañas a mi hijo-

Scorpius pudo sentirse más conmovido por el discurso, si hace mucho tiempo no hubiera llegado a la conclusión de que por Albus podía llegar a hacer cien veces más.

El señor Potter siguió en silencio, no se esperaba eso, quizás pensaba que iba a llegar en su caballo blanco a rescatar a al pobre Albus de los malvados Malfoy, pobre idiota, los malvados Malfoy amaban a su hijo que era más de lo que su propia familia pudo hacer.

Su Padre giró y se marchó dejando al desconcertado señor Potter, que se quedó unos instantes más mirando hacia la nada y después golpeó la pared del vagón con el puño y dijo con seguridad.

-–Es mi hijo-

Ese señor Potter le parecía a Scorpius un rompecabezas interesante, se pregunto si ¿tal vez el amor por su hijo lo llevaría a unirse al bando de Albus a pesar de no ser el más apreciado por los suyos? Si era así ¿Tendría el valor y el coraje para descubrir y enfrentar la verdad sin volverse loco?

Bien el tal Potter debía de ser examinado a fondo, quizás podía ser útil en el futuro, si no resultaba ser un problema.

-Recuerda, recuerda, el siete de Junio, la traición de la pólvora y el complot. No hay por qué tal traición, jamás se ha de olvidar- dijo Albus absorto en sus pensamientos.

-Creí que era el cinco de noviembre- repuso Margaret Hills. La líder de Hufflepuff sentada frente a él con su uniforme de chico y su sonrisa gentil.

Al se preguntó si todos los de la casa del tejón se ensayaban esa sonrisa que derramaba miel hasta empalagar.

-A mí que me interesa el cinco de noviembre, el siete de Junio ese para mí es el importante Meg- respondió Albus haciendo un mohín de disgusto.

-La casa de la nobleza está perdiendo los estribos otra vez- se burló James.

-La casa de la nobleza por lo menos sabe el significado de la palabra puntualidad- respondió Albus con enfado.

-La casa de la nobleza y la del valor deberían de estarse en paz, que por mucho que me gusté y vaya que me gusta verlos tratar de arrancarse la yugular, hay grandes problemas que arreglar- dijo un cínico Vera Eleganza.

El hijo del actor italiano Antonino Eleganza que no tuvo mejor idea que bautizar a su hijo con su nombre artístico, aunque su hijo llevaba en el nombre su actitud.

Era el estereotipo del italiano elegante y sobrio, pero también del italiano puto en opinión de Albus, por lo menos la mitad de la población gay ya había pasado por el tipo.

-Si la casa de la sabiduría dejara de intentar toquetear mi pierna, no estaría pensando en arrancar yugulares- dijo James su tonto hermano y la prueba humana de que incluso Eleganza tenía malos gustos.

Eleganza soltó un mudo lo siento pero no dejó de hacerlo para rabia de James.

-Bueno si la casa de la sabiduría y la del valor quieren largarse a conocerse íntimamente, yo me quedaré conquistando Hogwarts con la casa de la lealtad- dijo Albus rodando los ojos fastidiado.

-Sigue soñando Malfoy- dijo su hermano, había pasado el tiempo en que eran Albus y James, ahora eran Malfoy y Potter lo raro era quizá eran más unidos que cuando se llamaban por sus nombres.

-Está bien, creo que ya perdimos mucho tiempo con la estupidez de Fred y este año será especialmente delicado, McGonagall, Snape, Potter, Malfoy y... las visitas de Delacroix para rematar- dijo Meg con especial asco por el último, no era secreto que el tipo los soñaba refundidos en Azkaban.

-C'est la merde- maldijo Albus.

Eleganza se rió -Muy Ad Hoc, Malfoy - dijo poniendo un mechón de su rizado cabello tras la oreja y sonriendo coquetamente a James que solo lo miró asesino.

-Mi casa tendrá problemas este año, no faltará el imbecilito que intente romper la segunda tradición sintiéndose amparado por Potter el "Héroe"- se quejó James empujando a Eleganza de su lado u cambiando de lugar con Meg quedando al lado de Albus.

Albus sabía que James adoraba a su padre pero los encuentros con su club de fans eran otra cosa, todo ellos los llamaban traidores, a él por ser el líder de las serpientes y tomar el apellido Malfoy y a James por ser amigo de líder de las serpientes.

-En este momento Scorpius y los otros segundos al mando están dejándole en claro a la gente lo que significa romper una tradición de "La noche de quema de corbatas"- dijo Albus no muy contento.

No se sentía bien sin la presencia de Scorpius cerca, pero no podía quejarse. El trabajo era el trabajo, al menos mientras su vínculo no fuera amenazado, entonces no importaba nada más que su rubio… hermano, por alguna razón Albus sentía que ese adjetivo era poco.

-Eso no evitará que tengamos problemas pero tendremos que aferrarnos a la segunda tradición con fuerza incluso Hufflepuff que casi nunca tiene problemas de este tipo- habló Eleganza preocupado.

Desde que Albus robó la información plantilla de profesores todos compartían ese sentimiento, nadie quería volver a cargar cuerpos, nadie quería un siete de Junio.

Pero la Sociedad de Alumnos siempre tuvo detractores, gente que creía que podían hacerlo mejor que sus líderes. O que pensaban que ahora que el "Héroe" estaba en Hogwarts ya no eran necesarios porque él llegaría a cumplir sus caprichos y protegerlos a todos.

Sin embargo se les olvidaba que mientras el "Héroe" estuvo en Hogwarts se dio una de las épocas más violentas en la historia de la escuela de magia y la guerra de casas se mantuvo en uno de sus puntos altos.

No tenía intención de confiar en él para salvarlos, ""El respeto se gana" mandaba la segunda tradición y ya podían poner ahí también su confianza.

-No te preocupes hablé con mis muchachos antes de terminar el curso y también mis prefectos están ayudando con los nuevos ingresos ahora mismo, aunque no queden en Hufflepuff es bueno que sepan las tradiciones y todos mis chicos tienen buena mano con los más pequeños.-Dijo Meg hablando como si sus prefectos fueran cachorritos.

Meg le recordaba un poco a su antigua Abuela Molly Weasley, era amorosa y protectora con los suyos, pero el infierno se desataba en la tierra, si sus niños se metían en problemas.

Generalmente Al solo toleraba a los Hufflepuff pero a Meg podía decirse que incluso le guardaba respeto.

-¿Y bueno alguien tiene idea de qué hacer con McGonagall?-Preguntó Eleganza

Albus sonrió victorioso -Déjame a mí el asunto de los profesores, sabes que son mi especialidad-

-Trata de no pasarte Al- advirtió James.

-A diferencia de los muchos tiranos que tuvimos que soportar, yo si soy justo- dijo Al haciendo un mohín de disgusto.

Sabía que se había ganado a pulso la reputación de cabroncillo. Pero que se le podía hacer mandaba una casa llena de serpientes tenía que morder antes de ser mordido.

La plática se prolongaría quizás poco antes de llegar a Hogsmeade y luego se encargarían de informar lo convenido a sus respectivas casas.

Los llamaban la mafia de Hogwarts, los nuevos mortífagos, pero incluso el ministerio tenía envidia de la organización de la Sociedad de Estudiantes, se jactó Al orgulloso.

Draco Malfoy se asomó al compartimiento que le asignó una agradable prefecta de su casa, en sus tiempos no había tal organización, solo eran un montón de chiquillos sentados como les daba la gana, debía decir que ese desorden era entrañable.

Adentro ya estaba Darius leyendo un libro de pociones viejísimo y agregando de vez en cuando más notas en los márgenes de las que ya había.

-Ah, Darius que gusto verte de nuevo-dijo sabiendo que se notaba su cara de satisfacción a leguas.

Darius lo ojeo de arriba a abajo -¿Qué hiciste Dragón?- preguntó sin miramientos.

Draco se rió a carcajada limpia mientras se sentaba junto a Darius.

La decoración exclusivamente verde y plateada del arreglo de rosas blancas que habían dejado en una improvisada mesita de centro con un mantel con los mismos colores le garantizaba la ausencia de Potter durante el viaje.

Claramente estaban intentando evitar una masacre y no le ofendía si significaba no soportarlo todo el camino.

Sonrió como niño acabado de hacer una travesura -¿Se nota que algo hice?-

Claro que sí se notaba, había dejado callado a Potter, había puesto muy en claro lo que iba a pasarle si tocaba un solo rebelde cabello de su hijo, en nombre de él y de Astoria cuya alma no descansaría si dejaba que le quitaran a Albus.

Incluso en nombre de Scorpius que Merlín sabía que podía terminar en Azkaban encadenado a Al con tal no ser separado de él.

Ese par era toda una novela rosa.

-Algo hiciste Dragón y no te empeñas en ocultarlo, así que deja de hacerte el difícil- Darius bajó su libro y le lanzó una mirada inquisitiva, que le daba un aire a Severus.

-Dejé callado a Harry Potter- dijo como si fuera la hazaña de su vida y lo hubiera sido si este Potter no pareciese la sombra de lo que fue. Sin embargo había sido reconfortante, deshacerse de ciertas cosas que tenía guardadas.

Darius negó con la cabeza -Lo primero que hace el rico heredero sangre pura Draco Malfoy a los cuarenta y con dos hijos, al pisar el Expreso de Hogwarts es... buscar a su enemigo del colegio y volver a pelearse con él. Que maduro Dragón-

-Para tu información, solo le paré el carro a sus paranoicas sospechas limpiamente. Le dije que pese a las ideas de mierda que le hayan metido los Weasley, yo adoro a Albus y que de verdad iba saber lo que es sufrir si rompía su corazón- explicó frunciendo el ceño a recordar a Ronald Weasley y sus estúpidas amenazas cuando Albus le fue dado en adopción.

-Debiste romper su realidad, pobre hombre no veía muy sano, debió pasarlo terrible- dijo Darius pensativo.

-Y mira que no dije que lo amo porque no quería ir a Azkaban por asesinar al Héroe de un infarto, realmente me costó lograr una vacante en Hogwarts, y perderla por Potter sería como el karma máximo o algo así –

Y era verdad si Binns no hubiera hallado la luz el mismo hubiera exorcizado al fantasma, en juego estaba el secreto mejor guardado de Hogwarts y no iba a perder esta vez.

Darius solo soltó una pequeña risa –Mi padre volvería morir del orgullo si te ayudara a enterrar el cadáver de Harry Potter-

-Bueno podemos intentarlo después de nuestra búsqueda del tesoro- Draco esbozó una sonrisa torcida.

-Por supuesto que no, a mi padre hubiera estado orgulloso si me hubiera cortado el pelo, y si hubiera hecho lo posible para no romper mi matrimonio con ese conveniente sangre pura con él que me casé y no he hecho ninguna de las dos cosas- dijo sonriendo de aquella elegante forma que asesinaba todo parecido con Severus Snape de su rostro.

-Yuki fue un idiota Dena me contó que ya se casó con "La buena chica" que su abuela le encontró, dice que todos en Japón adulan su porte y su buen linaje, como si fuera una vaca o un caballo- dijo Draco soltando una mueca de repulsión.

En un tiempo el hubiera hecho lo mismo quizás, hubiera estado adulando a esa clase chicas como si fueran ganado y hubiera escogido a su pareja en perfecta disposición de las tradiciones de los Malfoy. Por más que Darius fueses su amigo interiormente podría estar pensando "¿Realmente ese mestizo creía que iba conservar un marido de nobleza de sangre y social?"

Pero Darius era algo más que un mestizo, era el hombre que siendo un chico de quince años lo sacó del charco de vomito y amargura donde se revolcaba. Y lo obligó a estar sobrio y con vida a base de sermones, gritos y hasta un par de golpes.

Y en cuanto el chico se convirtió en adulto, lo arrastró a una enloquecedora vuelta al mundo y no solo mágico, al terminar aquel viaje ya manejaba de memoria las funciones de su Samsung Universe X5 y otros datos de mundo muggle que nunca se imaginó.

Lo apoyó cuando decidió estudiar un máster en Historia de la Magia Contemporánea solo para no sentirse estúpido, mientras los demás esperaban que lo dejara en cuanto se pasara el capricho.

Y luego le presento a Astoria Greengrass, de linaje como decían pero también talentosa, abierta, y con el carácter suficiente para hacer lo que ella creía correcto y no lo que la gente creía. Y la amó por eso, por que cuando lo veía no solo lo veía él si no lo que podía llegar a ser.

Y Darius lo animó a sacar su cabeza del trasero y pedirle matrimonio.

Pero ese era un plan malvado un complot, en cuanto se casarón, Snape y ella tiraron por la ventana siglos de tradición sangre pura solo para que años después Scorpius pudiera subir a una montaña rusa y enfermarse de comer algodón de azúcar y palomitas en un parque diversiones

Y para que él ahora sintiera un nudo en el estomago y ganas de llorar cada vez que veía una manzana cubierta de caramelo. Ahí estaba el plan malévolo habían conquistado el corazón de Draco Malfoy los dos.

Y solo por eso Draco se permitía tirar a la basura una alianza como la que tenía con los Tsukiyama, solo por humillar a su heredero en medio de una ceremonia de Obon con una vociferadora en el tono más gay y dolido, supuestamente de un amantes secreto y con una post data de gas saca forúnculos que dejó fuera de servicio a Yukihiro Tsukiyama durante un mes.

Sonrió más al recordarlo.

-Estás otra vez pensando en tu barbaridad de vociferadora ¿No?- preguntó –Darius levantando la ceja.

-No, como crees- dijo Draco conteniendo la risa.

-En serio entonces ¿Qué fue lo último que dije?- preguntó

Tan embebido estaba en sus pensamientos que se olvido que su amigo seguía hablando de hecho no sabía ni lo penúltimo que dijo.

-Ah… bueno… tú sabes… de eso...- titubeó.

-Pequeño cretino por más que me esfuerzo tú no puedes madurar verdad ¿No te avergüenza ser mayor que yo y comportarte como si siguieras en los diecisiete?- lo regañó Darius, poniendo énfasis en recordarle quien debía ser el mayor responsable.

-Oh vamos tu sabes que fue estupendo, todo el mundo sospecha que fui yo pero no pueden probarlo y la estúpida de su prometida por negocio ya no puede negar al mundo que Yuki es tan gay como Dumbledore y se salió de un matrimonio alternativo por dinero solamente, que como todos sabemos es verdad- Dijo ofendido Draco.

No podía creer que su amigo el único con el que tenía una conexión parecida a la que tenía el trío dorado, solo que mejor y más sofisticada obviamente, no apreciara su venganza a al imbécil de su ex marido.

-Keyko dijo que iba a dar una entrevista sobre mí y su futura cuñada, así que no había necesidad pero sabes… realmente fue más divertido- admitió al final, sonrojándose un poco.

Draco sonrió y lo abrazó un poco –Oh vamos escapemos un fin de semana al Soho y apostemos quien se lleva al tipo más parecido a Brian Kinney ¿Te gusta la idea?-

-No suena mal, de hecho creo es lo más inteligente que he escuchado salir de tu boca desde que entraste por esa puerta- Draco le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombre y se cruzó de brazos.

No era mala idea, estaba cansado de llorar, no esperaba amar eso ya lo había hecho y era cosa de solo una vez, pero podía bailar, reír, embriagarse por divertirse y no para llenar un vacío sin fondo, follar, desear, animar a un amigo, hacer esas cosas que decían "Estas vivo", a medias pero vivo.

-¿Por cierto que fue lo último que dijiste?- preguntó curioso.

Darius negó con la cabeza y respondió –Invitaron a Dena a la boda, pero insistieron que se presentara como una "sobrina lejana"-

Draco apretó los puños deseando haber mandado un Avada y no un vociferador –Ese hijo de perra y pensar que su hermana, se prestó para darle una hija contigo, no merecía que le hicieran ese favor. ¿Cómo lo tomó Denébola? Espero que le haya pateado el trasero-

Darius asintió –Yuki no tiene hija pero tiene dos meses más con Forúnculos, tú y el retrato de mi padre son una afortunada mala influencia para Dena-

Para Harry el camino a Hogwarts fue una mezcla entre imágenes borrosas y demasiado tiempo de introspección, un muchacho de Gryffindor lo guió hasta un compartimiento con un pequeña mesa de centro con un arreglo florara de rosas rojas y listones dorados, al parecer lo más lejos posible de Malfoy cosa que agradeció infinitamente.

Sin embargo muy a su pesar esas palabras "Yo lo adoro" con una mirada que le día que hacía mucho más que adorarlo y es grito angustioso y fuerte con él que dijo "No dejare que te lleves a mi hijo" de la misma manera en él le gritó a Delacroix que no podía llevarse a los suyos, lo acompañaron durante el viaje como las pulsaciones de un golpe recién dado en la cara.

Cuando se encontró con él, esperó de todo menos a él valga la redundancia, esperaba al niño déspota y arrogante echándole en cara su miseria, burlándose de él, diciendo "Tengo a tu hijo, y no puedes hacer nada por eso". Nada lo preparó para el hombre, que se plantó frente a él a pesar del temor y la inseguridad en sus ojos y que le dijo fuerte y claro "Es mi hijo".

Una estupidez de su parte no reconocer que niño pertenecía al pasado, el mismo pasado donde habitaba la Ginny que amaba, el James bravucón y bromista, y quizás el pequeño y tierno a su especial manera Albus, su Albus.

El león había perdido las garras en la última batalla y aún así se atrevía a meterse en nuevo desconocido campo de batalla. Con el deseo de recuperar lo que quedaba de su familia y la dignidad que le quitaron.

Bajó del Expreso preparándose para todo y con la firme disposición de tratar de enfrentarse a ese nuevo terreno con ideas preconcebidas, después de dos reveses de la misma índole, no lo tomarían por sorpresa.

El león no tenía garras pero le quedaban aún los colmillos.


	3. IIII El reto de Minerva McGonagall

**III.I**

**El reto de McGonagall.**

_¿Por qué siempre llueve sobre mí?_

_Incluso cuando el sol esta brillando_

_No puedo evitar los relámpagos._

_No puedo sostenerme_

_Estoy siendo sostenido por hombres invisibles._

_Aún vivo en un anaquel cuando_

_Tengo en mi mente otra cosa._

_Why Does It Always Rain On Me? _

_ Travis _

En la entrada de Hogwarts mientras los estudiantes se dirigían al gran comedor y los niños desembarcaban recibidos por Flitwick.

Minerva McGonagall esperaba a sus tres nuevos profesores, pensando en la catástrofe que había sido cuando recibió la escuela.

Como si los resultados de las horribles revueltas del siete de Junio se hubieran extendido años más y hubieran sumergido a la escuela en un limbo de que al parecer, contrario a los rumores la sociedad de estudiantes era la única interesada en sacarlos.

Había tomado el empleo imaginándose al grupo de alumnos más monstruosos en la historia, sin embargo al revisar los archivos.

Fue testigo de la mediocridad del director Reginald Cuthbert, su antecesor, al intentar mediocremente desaparecer de la historia de Hogwarts las revueltas del Siete de Junio, quemando documentos y falsificando otros. Hasta que finalmente nadie sabía nada salvo rumores que se expandían como pólvora, unos peores que otros. Dejando a Hogwarts en el numero 30 de las mejores escuelas de magia en el mundo cuando había sido siempre la primera.

Y el Siete de Junio se volvió una leyenda mediocre e incompleta, donde un grupo de alumnos bravucones de Slytherin habían masacrado a seis estudiantes y dos maestros y los demás alumnos enloquecidos por la misma furia ciega intentaron matarse entre ellos, haciendo que los disturbios duraran días hasta que los Aurores llegaron a imponer el orden.

Lo cierto era que el director en ese entonces Caín Redstone se retiró y jamás habló de ello y los alumnos se volvieron una tumba, nadie dijo nada y se volvió lo que llamarón _"el secreto mejor guardado de Hogwarts"_

Y Minerva quería saber, que exactamente que sucedió ahí, ¿Cómo podía gente morir en esa escuela y nadie saber nada?

Entre los documentos que sobrevivieron quedaba el acta de creación de la sociedad de estudiantes que databa del quince de septiembre del año 2018, el curso siguiente a los desordenes, una de las declaraciones de viejos estudiantes muy vagas y posiblemente falsas y un folleto de la generación 2018 de la sociedad donde se daban reglas especificas sobre qué hacer en caso de amenaza de suicidio, "tétrico y sospechoso" pensó.

Ahora que ella estaba ahí para ver con sus ojos a "La terrible sociedad de estudiantes", y descubrir el secreto mejor guardado de Hogwarts y así sacar del limbo todo lo que se quedó olvidado.

Harry caminó por sendero que se dirigía la entrada de Hogwarts, observando todo a su paso como bebiéndolo, casi nada había cambiado en ese escenario que parecía almacenar tantos recuerdos, todo para él había empezado y terminado en Hogwarts y ahora de alguna manera Hogwarts volvía a él.

Se giró sintiendo una mirada fija sobre su cuerpo, no se espero a ver a Albus junto con un grupo de chicos de Slytherin observándolo fijamente. Harry le sostuvo la mirada y Albus sonrió de manera misteriosa le dedicó un asentimiento con la cabeza, para después simplemente tomar la mano de Scorpius Malfoy y desaparecer entre la gente. Dejando a los otros chicos ahí sin inmutarse como si estuvieran acostumbrados a esa clase de actitud.

Harry miró un segundo ese espacio vacío que dejó Albus y continuó con su marcha.

Cuando llegó a la entrada Malfoy y Snape ya estaban ahí hablando con McGonagall, era muy extraña la interacción entre Malfoy y la Directora, se veían de una manera que nunca había soñado en su juventud, al parecer ella también le había dado una oportunidad. Tenía que ser así porque ella decidía la plantilla de maestros.

La anciana mujer le sonrió, se acercó a él y lo saludo como un viejo amigo, se veía tan joven ahí frente a él incluso más que la última vez que lo vio, Hogwarts parecía rejuvenecerla. Y confirmó la sospecha acerca de que el ministerio la obligó a retirarse.

—Harry Potter, te veo y ya no encuentro a ese niño problemático y curioso que se escabullía por los pasillos de Hogwarts tratando de descubrir algún misterio— dijo ella mirándolo con ternura

—Bueno, quiero pensar que he crecido.

—Pero eso no es ningún halago Harry, para nada— le dijo seria Minerva —Creo que has perdido algo importante, desde la última vez nos vimos, descubrí que en tu miraba algo faltaba, por eso te traje a Hogwarts y te di este puesto en especifico.

—No te entiendo Minerva, creí que la meta era madurar y crecer— le explicó Harry confuso.

—Y parte de madurar es no dejar atrás todo lo que somos si no solo lo prescindible, es por eso que te llamé a ti y te di esa asignatura, para que recuerdes que es lo importante. Creo que Hogwarts aún tiene una lección que enseñarte, espero que la aproveches—

Y Harry no supo que decir, el sabía que algo faltaba, y si era eso, hacía tanto tiempo que el mundo se había vuelto tan aburrido, la magia había dejado de ser eso, quizás mucho antes del juicio quizás desde la época en que creía que era feliz.

—Sabes Minerva creo que seguiré tu consejo, quizás es el más útil que han dado hasta ahora, ese y uno que dieron en King Cross sobre no perder el tiempo y aprovechar mi oportunidad al máximo— le respondió sintiéndose un poco más ligero.

—Creo Harry que el que te dio ese consejo debe ser un sabio, vamos no perdamos tiempo y unámonos a tus nuevos colegas y por favor— dijo mirando de reojo a Malfoy —Trata de por lo menos de tolerarlos—

Harry hizo una mueca

—Te prometo que trataré de no ver en él al mocoso intolerante de Hogwarts. ¿Eso es justo?

—Bueno es un apropiado primer paso, Profesor Potter porque no voy a permitir que dos de mis profesores se peleen como si fueran estudiantes— dijo caminado hacia ellos.

—A veces siento que vas a quitarme puntos otra vez— dijo Harry mientras se unía a ella.

Minerva solo rió un poco y se dirigió a todos

—Muy bien caballeros ahora que estamos todos juntos puedo decirles, bienvenidos a Hogwarts, y quiero que sepan que estoy muy orgullosa de ver a tres estudiantes transformarse en profesores y por lo mismo espero que puedan dar el ejemplo a sus estudiantes de lo que pueden llegar a ser en el futuro.

Malfoy bajo el rostro un instante como pensativo

—Incluso usted Señor Malfoy, todavía espero que demuestre su punto, no lo olvide— continuó Minerva mirando retadora a Malfoy.

Harry observó a Draco curioso preguntándose ¿cual punto? Y él le mostro una sonrisa arrogante.

—Lo haré Directora, lo prometí no es así— respondió con orgullo.

Y Harry se preguntó qué clase de trato tenían esos dos mientras escuchaba la discreta risa de Snape de fondo, ¿En realidad era hijo de Severus?, ¿En realidad era un Slytherin? Mientras más lo trataba más dudaba de esos dos hechos.

Quizás porque era tan diferente de todos los miembros de esa casa que había conocido durante su vida.

—Está bien es hora de irnos— dijo McGonagall y caminó por un amplio pasillo lleno de arcos que daban vista a los jardines.

Harry se fijo su vista en ellos se veía tan diferente sin chicos corriendo sobre el verde césped. Recordaba muy vagamente haberlo visto así días después de la batalla de Hogwarts, lo habían dejado quedarse un tiempo más, mientras el asedio del mundo mágico sobre su persona se tranquilizaba un poco.

El castillo vacío fue una especie de consuelo después del año de pesadilla que supuso la batalla final.

Un conjunto de flores blancas de tallos tan gruesos como el palo de una escoba y de corolas llenas de pétalos blancos y enormes como una calabaza llamaron su atención, estaban rodeadas de un cercado rústico de madera y cada tallo tenía varios moños hechos con lo que parecían ser corbatas de estudiantes.

Harry se talló los ojos para comprobar que no era una alucinación especialmente cuando aquella chica de cabellos largos completamente desordenados y llenos de hojas salió de entre las flores y le dedicó una aristocrática reverencia, levantando incluso una orilla de su vestido blanco y después se sentó sobre la cerca mientras cantaba algo que no se alcanzaba a escuchar bien desde su distancia.

— ¿Ella es la famosa Brisda?— preguntó Malfoy con interés

— ¿Brisda?— repitió Harry curioso.

McGonagall se detuvo —Oh si la joven Brisda y su jardín de Bisbiseos, es la ahijada de Hagrid, no está en sus cabales pero es chica buena y gentil, todo lo que hace es cuidar ese peculiar jardín, todo el día.

—Mis hijos creen que ella es lo mejor desde la invención de la ranas de chocolate— dijo Malfoy observando a aquella chica curioso.

Y extendiendo la curiosidad de Harry sobre ella, ¿A qué se refería con eso?, recordaba a muchos Slytherin burlarse de Hagrid, ahora su ahijada ¿Sería victima de las burlas de los hijos de aquellos Slytherin?, sin embargo no escuchó malicia en Malfoy y se recordó que se había prometido no preconcebir.

—Nunca había visto un Bisbiseo real, son flores muy hermosas, ¿es cierto lo que dicen sobre ellos?— Snape preguntó interesado en aquel curioso jardín.

—Por supuesto, ¿Quieren oírlos? Estos cantan una curiosa melodía— respondió la directora.

Los maestros asintieron con la mirada llena de expectativa, en especial Harry que nunca en su vida había escuchado hablar de semejante flor, lo más seguro es que Neville había casi babeado nada más al verlas.

McGonagall se acercó al cercado y Harry se apresuró seguirla junto con Malfoy y Snape.

Al ver a los maestros acercarse la chica saltó del cercado y volvió saludar haciendo aquella graciosa reverencia.

—Brisda querida, te presento a los profesores Potter, Snape y Malfoy, son nuevos y están curiosos por escuchar la canción de tus Bisbiseos, porque no les enseñas.

Ella solo sonrió dulcemente y coloco su dedo índice en sus labios indicando silencio y comenzó a cantar

—Canta el pueblo su canción…— su voz se detuvo y un pequeño coro en murmullos respondió

"…nada la puede detener

Esta es la música del pueblo

Y no se deja someter"

Brisda solo volvió a sonreír satisfecha y cantó — Si al latir tu corazón…—y otra vez continuó ese coro como si fueran voces de niños.

"…oyes el eco del tambor,

Es que el futuro nacerá

Cuando salga el sol"

Ella aplaudió emocionada, pero por alguna razón Harry no podía compartir esa emoción, aquellas pequeñas voces se escuchaban tan tristes que Harry no pudo evitar sentir un nudo en la boca del estomago, y más al ver aquellas gigantescas flores llenas de moños hechos con corbatas.

Estiró su mano y sostuvo entre sus dedos la punta de un moño hecho con una corbata de Gryffindor.

—Los chicos creen que es algo novelesco regalar a Brisda sus corbatas y ella las anuda aquí, creo que es su manera de decorar su jardín, no me molesta siempre y cuando ninguno de esos chicos crea que esto es un pretexto para ir por ahí sin corbata— dijo McGonagall.

Harry sospechaba que no había tenido corazón para intentar romper aquella tradición Brisda se veía feliz en su jardín a pesar de que a Harry lo catapultara a una segura depresión.

—Y esa la razón de porque tengo comprar dos juegos completos de corbatas cada año, entre eso y la noche de quema de las corbatas, ¿no podrían los chicos crearse tradiciones donde no se tengan que tirar buenas piezas de ropa a la basura?— se quejó un poco Malfoy.

—Bueno los adolecentes no son conocidos por preocuparse por ínfimos detalles, para ellos hay cosas más importantes de que preocuparse, como Quidditch, chicas o chicos y tareas de última hora— respondió Snape sin dejar de mirar aquellas flores y luego cambió de tema —Mi madre amaba lo bisbiseos pero nunca pudo permitirse uno, en Japón no son una planta común.

—Bueno no es que en este país sean una planta común, solo tenemos un guardabosques con talento para encontrar cosas no comunes— le respondió McGonagall —En fin tendremos todo el curso para admirar bisbiseos y cuestionarnos sobre las raras costumbres de los alumnos y según tengo entendido hay muchas de ese tipo últimamente.

Cuando se alejaron del jardín Harry volteó una última vez para observarlo, teniendo presente que no sería un lugar que se detendría a admirar otra vez.

Sin embargo al dedicarle esa última mirada casi brinca del susto a ver a un muchacho de corbata verde asomarse entre las plantas observándolo fijamente.

—Potter— lo llamó Snape y Harry parpadeó un momento y al instante la figura de aquel chico se despareció.

—Ya voy— dijo Harry, pensando que quizás solo sería un juego de su imaginación; en definitiva los bisbiseos no eran su flor favorita.

Albus se perdió por los pasillos de la mano de Scorpius, necesitaba alejarse de todos menos de él, el ver ahí a su padre suponía tantas cosas, desde que había leído el pergamino de la nueva plantilla de maestros y vio su nombre fue como si el pasado intentara regresar y atraparlo.

Se sintió un pequeño niño de nuevo, lleno de frustración y rabia, tan perdido y con ganas de no haber nacido nunca.

Los dedos de Scorpius apretaron gentilmente su mano, y Albus giró para observarlo, y su corazón se aceleró, tomo su mano y besó sus nudillos. Lo que había entre ellos era mucho más fuerte que cualquier sentimiento habido, lo sabía y le intimidaba, pero era inevitable.

Al final siempre serían ellos dos, no tenía que investigar para saber que estaba escrito, era una de esas que simplemente sabía y no tenía chiste negarlas. Lo miró a los ojos y esa mirada prácticamente lo absorbió, se sentía abrumado por las emociones.

— ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?— preguntó Albus disfrutando de la calidez del tacto de Scorpius y lo abrazó hundiendo su rostro en su pecho, no le importaba si los veían todo el mundo sabía que eran cercanos.

— La misión que nos diste no fue nada sencilla— Scorpius torció lo labios —Tuvimos que lidiar con idiotas con ánimos exaltados en nuestra casa y en la de los mininos.

Se suponía que debía estar enojado por eso, sin embargo no podía estando entre esos brazos, sintiendo el aliento del rubio contra su cuello mientras se perdía en el delicioso aroma a colonia, dulce de menta y tinta, el aroma particular de Scorpius, su otra mitad.

—Si esos dos se convierten en un tormento juró que los matare y no hare distinciones— ni siquiera sonó a amenaza, tuvo que admitir Albus.

Al igual que dolorosamente admitía el hecho de que para él Scorpius era la persona más peligrosa del mundo, él que con sus manos lo transformaba en el más cursi de los Hufflepuff, conocía todos sus secretos incluso él más peligroso, sabía cuando mentía. Lo tenía irremediablemente atrapado y no comprendía por Scorpius no tomaba ventaja de aquello.

Desde la primera vez que sus miradas se cruzaron Scorpius había estado de su lado incondicionalmente y se había transformado en sus sueños en medio de una dura y dolorosa realidad.

— ¿Dónde se ha extraviado tu mente esta vez Albus?— preguntó sonriendo mientras acariciaba su cabello con una manos mientras la otra seguía descansando en su espalda.

—No lo sé— respondió sonriéndole con travesura e irremediablemente perdido en él.

La mirada de Scorpius se oscureció un poco y preguntó —Volverás con él.

—Nunca voy dejarlos, ustedes son mi familia Scorpius soy un Malfoy— Respondió Albus

Con convicción.

—Sabes a veces temo que te des cuenta de que él es tu sangre y nosotros no somos tu familia de verdad, que no sientas a mi padre como tuyo, ni a mí como un hermano— dijo Scorpius con voz insegura.

Albus soltó una carcajada ahogada en el pecho de Scorpius –Como puedes decir eso tonto, tu madre fue la única madre verdadera que conocí y tu padre no puedo llamarlo de otra forma, aunque tú si no puedes ser mi hermano. Los hermanos son molestos, odiosos y regañan por todo, como James.

Scorpius le revolvió el cabello a Albus a pesar del gruñido que soltó — ¿Entonces que soy?— preguntó arqueando la ceja.

Albus lo miró fijamente a los ojos, respondió —Eso es obvio eres mío y de nadie más.

Scorpius se rió un poco —Eres incorregible Albus Severus, no sé qué hacer contigo— bajó la cabeza mordiéndose el labio descuidadamente.

Al se preguntó que se sentiría besar esos labios ¿Bastaría solo eso? No lo creía, sin importar lo que hiciera parecía imposible contener la necesidad desesperada de estar tan unidos que fuera imposible distinguir donde empezaba uno y terminaba el otro.

Se paró en sus puntas y se maldijo por lo bajo por ser más chico que Scorpius. Aún así acercó su rostro al del rubio buscando su boca y él a pesar del sonrojo en sus mejillas no retrocedió si no que acortó la distancia hasta que sus labios se rozaron.

"Voy a besar a Scorpius" se dijo emocionado.

Sin embargo el sonido de un carraspeo rompió la atmósfera y ambos chicos se separaron rápidamente.

Albus giró su rostro con los instintos asesinos a flor de piel. Buscando al suicida que se había atrevido a interrumpir y que resultó ser el suicida crónico de su hermano mayor.

Hermanos, la peor invención de Satán desde la peste bubónica. ¿Por qué diablos no pudo ser hijo único?

James estaba pálido y observándolo con algo de temor, quizás le estaba lanzando una de esas miradas que decían "Quiero eviscerarte vivo" y era la absoluta verdad, lentamente y al feo y sucio estilo muggle.

—Potter ¿vas quedarte ahí admirándome? — dijo tan frío que pudo haber congelado el pasillo.

Era una suerte que Scorpius hubiera permanecido abrazándolo por la espalda, sino ya le hubiera lanzado un crucio en la cabeza y no precisamente la que tenía sobre los hombros.

— ¿Puedo hablar contigo sin "Cosa uno" pegada a ti?— preguntó lanzando una mirada despectiva a Scorpius.

—Mi nombre es Scorpius Malfoy, Potter lo gritan más el que el tuyo en el campo de Quidditch, así que ya va siendo hora que te lo aprendas— dijo Scorpius con desdén.

— ¿En qué sueño Malfoy?— Lo provocó James

Y Albus frunció el ceño —Ni si quiera se atrevan a iniciar una de sus estúpidas discusiones sobre una aún más estúpida pelota dorada.

Scorpius y James lo miraron como hubiera torturado a un Puff Pigmeo y Albus los miró como si le importara un carajo.

—Al te dejo con el pariente retrasado de Buckbeak antes de que intentemos cruciarnos el uno al otro, te esperare en el gran comedor— le dijo despidiéndose con una última caricia sobre su rostro.

— ¡Eso es, huye animal rastrero! — le gritó James

Y Albus volteó y amenazó a James — Será mejor que se esté acabando el mundo o que un grupo de mortífagos amenacen con destruir la realidad tal y como la conocemos, porque si no, puedo asegurarte que habrá mucho sufrimiento en tu futuro— y esta vez sí sonó a amenaza.

Último año en Hogwarts, la última vez que presenciaría una selección de casas, esos sentados frente a él serían sus últimos profesores, James Potter quizás su ultimo amor como estudiante y quizás él primer y último chico que lograría romper su corazón en aquellas paredes.

Tantas cosas y tan poco tiempo, malditamente irónico cuando hubo momentos en que los días eran tormentosamente largos y ahora que quería que duraran un poquito más se le escapaban entre los dedos. Aún así Vera Eleganza se consideraba afortunado, hubo chicos que en toda su estancia en Hogwarts nunca tuvieron un recuerdo feliz y se marcharon de Hogwarts con ganas de no volver jamás.

Un golpe en las costillas lo sacó de sus divagaciones. Su mesa estaba aplaudiendo a un nuevo Ravenclaw y él hizo lo mismo era un insulto que su líder no los recibiera como era debido.

— ¿Qué demonios te pasa?— Erzsébet Nott lo regañó en voz baja.

—Lo siento, cavilaciones de un águila a punto del retiro— se justificó.

Michael Wu su tercero al mando lo miró un tanto confuso pero no le dijo nada, sus chicos se habían acostumbrado a su extraño carácter.

Llamarón a otro niño más y esta vez toco el turno a los leones de ovacionar a su nueva adición, observó a James levantarse y aplaudir se veía un tanto afectado desde que él y su hermano habían entrado al gran comedor.

No era necesario ser un genio para saber que habían discutido y la causa de su discusión estaba sentada en la mesa de profesores platicando con el infame profesor Longbottom, y curiosamente daba un vistazo de reojo al profesor Malfoy.

Las noticias que les había dado Scorpius Malfoy sobre ellos no eran buenas si ellos dos peleaban abiertamente empezarían a formarse bandos y todo su esfuerzo sería tirado a la basura. Eso sin contar con que el Salvador del mundo mágico podía hacerse invisible y contaba con un mapa que le proporcionaba la ubicación de todos sin excepción.

—Victoria Goyle— anunció la directora

Y Erszé le mando un gesto de apoyo a su novio en la mesa de Slytherin, Ethan Goyle solo sonrió nerviosamente. Erszé podría tener el carácter de una Gorgona pero se dulcificaba con su enorme novio. En Ravenclaw creían que estaba loca por salir con un hombre que apenas y rozaba siempre las calificaciones para pasar, Eleganza no la juzgaba él estaba enamorado de James Potter el chico más hetero de Hogwarts.

El comedor se silenció cuando una niña con una pierna ortopédica caminó frente a la directora y con un aire de suficiencia se subió al banco rechazando la ayuda de la directora.

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar y cuando el sombrero la mandó a Slytherin pudo ver incluso un par de miradas burlonas y suspiros de alivio en las otras mesas, incluso un par de quijadas desencajadas en la mesa de Slytherin, sin embargo Albus fue el primero en levantarse y aplaudir, poco antes incluso que Eran Goyle y Scorpius dirigió una mirada a su mesa y la ovación se hizo general.

Supuso que para la casa de las serpientes si su líder le daba el visto bueno significaba que la pequeña Victoria Goyle merecía un segundo vistazo.

Y finalmente, después de la selección de dos chicos más para Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw respectivamente llegó el momento del discurso de bienvenida.

Eleganza pudo sentir que él y los líderes de las otras casas se inquietaban al mismo tiempo. Ese era el momento más esperado del día para ellos. Si algo habían aprendido era que los discursos de bienvenida eran una especie de profecía sobre lo les esperaría todo el curso, las primeras palabras de un director a sus futuros estudiantes decían mucho de su carácter, podían averiguar así si era déspota, manipulador, ingenuo, cualquier detalle saltaba a la luz mientras daban tan mencionado discurso.

Así que cuando la nueva Directora subió al pódium los oídos de toda la sociedad de alumnos estaban puestos en escuchar cada detalle.

—En primer lugar me gustaría presentarme, aunque una vez tuve el placer de ser directora, todas las caras frente a mí son nuevas y por mucho que hayan escuchado mi nombre soy una total extraña para ustedes. Mi nombre es Minerva McGonagall, fui directora de este colegio muchos años antes de que cualquiera de ustedes soñara siquiera con recibir su carta de bienvenida. Personalmente me gustan la disciplina, el trato justo y el respeto, no tolero ninguna acción que vaya en contra de estas tres directrices.- dijo Mirándolos a todos con franqueza.

Eso era algo bueno, odiaban a los hipócritas habían tenido muchos de esos y todos ellos hicieron cosas terribles.

—Debo decir que muchas cosas han cambiado algunas para mí disfrute, otras no tanto. Soy una persona chapada la antigua me gusta la disciplina y debo decir que el orden cuando subieron y bajaron del tren me dejó satisfecha— continuó la anciana directora y algunos chicos sonrieron un poco pero Minerva continuó —también personas de mi confianza me han dado a conocer muchas cosas buenas y otras francamente desagradables, es por eso que insto ahora mismo a los líderes de la sociedad de estudiantes a ponerse de pie—

Un rumor general se alzó en gran comedor sin embargo James Potter, Fred Weasley y la tercera al mando Rose Weasley se pusieron de pie, haciendo honor al valor Gryffindor, casi al minuto en mesa de Slytherin Albus y Scorpius Malfoy además de Denébola Snape, y finalmente casi al mismo tiempo de Ravenclaw Vera Eleganza, Michael Wu, Erzsébet Nott. Y Margaret Hills con sus gemelos Scamander por Hufflepuff.

—Ustedes muchachos, de alguna manera han sido las personas más influyentes de esta escuela, doce jóvenes haciendo lo que ustedes hacen no se había visto nunca en todos mis años de trabajo, a pesar de estar en lineamientos de Hogwarts en su historia nunca hubo quien formara una sola sociedad de alumnos. Sin embargo no se qué pensar de esta influencia, he visto cosas muy buenas en esta escuela, pero también sé que dos directores, cuatro maestros y dos enfermeras dimitieron a causa de ustedes y que no todo lo que he escuchado es bueno ¿Qué tiene que decir a eso?—

Inmediatamente Eleganza giró sus ojos a la mesa de Slytherin y se dio cuenta que los demás habían hecho lo mismo, normal se habían acostumbrado a que el líder de las serpientes lidiara con los maestros, siempre tenía el toque para arreglar acuerdos o echarlos fuera, lo que fuera conveniente.

—Profesora McGonagall podríamos dar mil excusas sin embargo solo daremos un ejemplo, Albus Dumbledore y Severus Snape fueron a su manera dos de los mejores directores que Hogwarts ha tenido sin embargo ninguno de ellos murió exento de rumores escabrosos. Solo la gente que se ha atrevido a conocerlos tiene derecho a juzgarlos— Finalizó Albus con el acento formal que lo caracterizaba cuando hablaba con adultos.

La directora miró al joven líder de una manera cauta y Eleganza se preguntó si la mujer tenía la astucia para ver a través del juego de Albus.

—Tienes razón Albus Severus Malfoy y es un gusto saber que haces honor a los nombres que llevas, sin embargo tomaré tus palabras y me daré tiempo para conocerlos he estudiado la ley de Hogwarts y sus tradiciones de "La noche de la quema las corbatas". Así que convocaré un juicio de disolución justo después de las vacaciones de navidad, más de tres meses atreverme a conocerlos y juzgarlos, ¿Eso es justo para ustedes sociedad de estudiantes?— terminó la profesora dejando a sus líderes mudos y un coro de protestas en las mesas.

Sin embargo Eleganza lanzó un sonorus y gritó — ¡SILENCIO!— con todas sus fuerzas.

El comedor a entero calló y esta vez fue él quien habló por su casa, —Yo Vera Eleganzza líder de la casa de la sabiduría, acepto el trato— Eleganza sabía ver un trato justo cuando lo veía y aquél era un trato bastante justo, mejor que lidiar con un enemigo.

—Yo Albus Severus Malfoy líder de la casa de la nobleza, aceptó el trato— le siguió Albus Malfoy, dos a favor y si las otras casas no aceptaban iban a tener un serio problema interno.

Después de un largo minuto fue Meg quien dijo —Yo Margaret Hills líder de la casa de la lealtad, acepto— tres contra uno, se preguntó ¿Por qué James dudaba tanto? Generalmente era el que se lanzaba de cabeza al precipicio.

—Yo James Sirius Potter líder de la casa del valor, acepto el trato— dijo finalmente y Eleganza se preguntó ¿Qué le estaba pensando?

La directora sonrió un poco —Muy bien, entonces no me queda más que presentarles a sus nuevos profesores, dando la materia de Pociones y también como Jefe de Casa de Slytherin Darius Daniel Snape — presentó.

El profesor Darius Snape se levantó de su asiento y sonrió con gracia a modo de saludo algunas chicas suspiraron, pero todos lo recibieron con una ovación moderada, las grandes ovaciones y los abucheos estaban prohibidos eran una muestra de parcialidad mal vista ante los profesores que todavía no destacaban.

—Como profesor de Historia de la Magia, Draco Lucius Malfoy— fue recibido con la misma intensidad que Darius, por fortuna era demasiado pronto para empezar con los abucheos, sin embargo el profesor delicado era otro.

Todos temían que muchos idiotas corrieran refugiarse a las faldas de Potter tan pronto lo vieran, que lo usaran para escudarse para volver a iniciar los ataques a Slytherin que la ultima que vez terminaron en la masacre del siete de Junio como los estudiantes llamaban a ese horrible episodio.

—Y por ultimo pero no menos importante, el profesor Harry James Potter impartirá la clase de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras—

James se levanto de la mesa y observó a su casa con advertencia todos ellos, algunos se notaba regañadientes, aplaudieron con la misma fuerza con que se recibió a los profesores Snape y Malfoy.

Después de las aclaraciones ya tradicionales, todos fueron a dormir con un gesto preocupado y varias preguntas en silencio que deberían responder en cuanto llegaran a sus respectivas salas comunes.


End file.
